


Comfort for Three

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Rites of Passage- after Janet and Daniel's scene in the hallway. Always wondered where Sam was Lurking.





	Comfort for Three

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

I round the corner towards the med lab and see them. She touches him, softly stroking his arm, his fingers clasp in hers briefly. A shared touch. A shared heartbreak. She turns, walking away. Alone. As I watch her small, strong figure walk back to her... to our... daughter, my eyes are drawn to him. His hands and foot stomp in frustration.

I approach him. One hand reaching out to touch his cheek. I ask a simple, one word question. "Janet?" He shrugs one shoulder at me.

Gathering him into a hug, two people, trying to find comfort for three.


End file.
